Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 11 (I would like to be)
I would like to be is the eleventh episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be in the circus. *CHARLI walks on an imaginary tightrope. *NATHAN wants to be a king and makes everything he needs of shapes. *CHARLI in the box is ready to jump out. *TIM and the Hi-5 band turn into mice and play a giant piano. *CHARLI is tall, small and in between. *KATHLEEN puts on a puppet show. *CHARLI does the puppet march. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) that tries to wake up her sleepy puppets (Charli, Tim and Kellie). Gallery Kellie S1 E11.png Charli S1 E11 1.png Nathan S1 E11.png Charli S1 E11 2.png Tim S1 E11.png Charli S1 E11 3.png Kathleen S1 E11.png Charli S1 E11 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E11.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, he say he's dressed up as the king of pop and makes a reference to Michael Jackson. *During Kathleen's segment, her songlet doesn't have any music, so it's sung acapella. Songlets ;Word play Kellierina, Kellierina Like a ballerina Walking tightrope, high, so high rope She's a circus ballerina. Kellierina, Kellierina Like a ballerina Walking tightrope, high, so high rope She's a circus ballerina. ;Body move #01 Charlirina, Charlirina Such a clever tightrope walker Walking tightrope, high, so high rope Right up to the sky. Charlirina, Charlirina Such a clever tightrope walker Walking tightrope, high, so high rope Right up to the sky Charlirina, Charlirina Such a clever tightrope walker. ;Shapes in space Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see It's a crown for a king Made by me. Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see It's a royal guitar Made by me. Can you guess what this could be? If you look hard then you might see It's a throne for a king Made by me. ;Body move #02 Can you guess what what I might be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what what I might be? If you look hard then you might see. Can you guess what what I might be? If you look hard then you might see. ;Filler song Dream On ;Making music We're as small as mice, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do We're as small as mice, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do It's fun to be a mouse But now it's time to grooooooow. ;Body move #03 Now I'm tall, now I'm small Or in between, but that's not all It all depends on how you want be seen Tall or small or in between. Now I'm tall, now I'm small Or in between, but that's not all It all depends on how you want be seen Tall or small or in between. ;Puzzles and patterns I've got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the counting hand. I've got five fingers on each hand So give a Hi-5 for the counting hand. ;Body move #04 I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can bounce upon a bed I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move at all Till someone pulls my strings. I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can bounce upon a bed I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move at all Till someone pulls my strings. ;Sharing stories Fancy pants, fancy pants Lead me in a fancy dance Fancy pants, fancy pants Lead me in a fancy dance. Stumble and Bumble, they can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clowns. Charlirina, Charlirina Such a clever tightrope walker Walking tightrope, oh, so high rope Right up to the sky. I'm a puppet on a string I can wave and nod my head I can march around the room I can bounce upon a bed I can jump up high And I can dance and sing But I can't move a thing Till someone moves my strings. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about circus Category:Ep about tightrope Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about jack in the box Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about pretending